damtafandomcom-20200214-history
Paarism
Paarism is the main religion of the Likepegs. It features the struggle between the two gods: the god of light Guama, and the god of darkness Marna. Paarism strongly opposes idolatry, images of people and animals are prohibited in Paarist temples, as a result, Paarist temples are decorated with geometric shapes and calligraphic works, and non-religionous public institutions also have a tendency to avoid the use of symbols, at least symbols based on "tangible" things like people, animals, plants, natural objects, etc.; on the other hand, fire, the sun, the moon and anything that brings light and warmth signifies Guama, and thus fires are commonly seen Paarist temples. Besides, Paarism opposes monaticism, as humans are seen as the most perfect and honourable creation of Guama, it is seen as a rejection of Guama to live away from the society, and as a result, Paarist scriptures state that everyone should live a family-oriented life, everyone should have children and should nurture their children, grandchildren, etc. and building, maintaining and expanding a family is seen as the most sacred purpose of human beings in Paarism; however, Paarism opposes polygamy, as polygamy is seen as a form of unfairness, also Paarism also opposes all kinds of extramarital sex, which includes adultery, rape, premarital sex, etc; besides, Paarist scriptures state that the only purpose of marriage and sex is for children, so homosexuality is also opposed in Paarism. Paarism mythology states that the world was created by Guama and his angels, but Guama's prideful brother Marna was jealous to Guama and refused to venerate the first human, which was seen as Guama's greatest creation, therefore, Marna and his gang tried to vandalise everything created by Guama and also tried to corrupt humans, the behaviour of Marna and his gang was the cause of all evil and imperfections of the world. Deadly Sins and Virtues of Paarism Like the Seven Deadly Sins of Catholics, there are also Deadly Sins of Paarism. Below are the list of the deadly sins of Paarism: * Pride * Envy(or Jealousy) * Wrath(or Hate) * Sloth(or Escapism) - which includes laziness, avoidinig duty, shrinking responsibility, blaming others for faults, leading a hermit or monasticist life(thus escaping from the duty for the family and the society), etc. * Greed * Indulgence - which includes gluttony, squandering, lust, addition to alcohol, drugs or entertainments, idolatry, favoritism, etc. * Dishonesty - which includes boastings, lying, deception, using underhand means for persona gain, quibbling, sophism, disloyalty, backstabbing, betrayal, etc. * Sturbbornness - which includes rejecting advice and other's wisdom, prejudice, etc. In contrast to the deadly sins, there are also virtues in Paarism: * Humility - in contrast of Pride * Kindness - in contrast of Envy * Patience - in contrast of Wrath * Diligence - in contrast of Sloth * Charity - in contrast of Greed * Temperance - in contrast of Indulgence * Honesty - in contrast of Dishonesty * Persistence - in contrast of Stubbornness Persistence and Stubbornness may sound similar, but in Paarism, "Stubbornness" is defined as "insisting in doing or believing something wrong" and "Persistence" is defined as "insisting in doing or believing something right".